The End
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: Spoilers: CABIN FEVER - CC; By some miracle Charlie was standing in front of me. How could it be? He was gone.


**Title::..**The End  
**Spoilers::..**_Cabin Fever_  
**Rating::..**G  
**Genre::..**Suspense  
**Characters::..**Claire, Charlie and Thomas  
**Author's Note::..**So my LJ friend jesterlady suggested a fic where Claire can see ghosts and she sees Charlie's and then she tells him everything she never said in the show. I tried to write this and it didn't turn out half as fluffy as I wanted to, it became more suspensful and angsty than fluffy. Anyways, jesterlady, this one is for you, thanks for your support throughout all 100 of my fics, I hope you like this one. I decided to use a theory which was popular in the first couple of seasons before anyone got of the island...  
**Summary::..**_By some miracle Charlie was standing in front of me. How could it be? He was gone._

* * *

By some miracle Charlie was standing in front of me. How could it be? He was gone. He had been absent from my life for so long I had given up fighting it; I had simply learnt to live with it. It had become a fact of life. But what was fact if Charlie was alive and well? I knew I was alive and I knew I was awake; there was no chance of this being a dream. This was real. Somehow Charlie was here again.

All of my breath left me. Charlie stood waiting patiently. He didn't look surprised in the slightest. His face was completely void of any emotion. It wasn't only this expression that made him seem unlike the Charlie I thought I had known so well. His floppy hair was cut short, there was almost nothing left to run my hands through. He was finally cleanly shaved. Both his torn Vans and his faded hooded sweatshirt were missing. There wasn't any black varnish on his nails. If not for his sweet eyes I may think it was not him at all, but instead some imposter in his place.

How had I gotten here? I could remember seeing my nameless father across the campfire holding my child in his arms. Then there had been a blinding white flash. I had no idea how much time had passed since then. Now we stood facing each other, under the brilliant sun. I could not see Sawyer or Miles anywhere by me. My father had disappeared again. There was certainly no hint of Aaron near me.

I had no idea where my son was. Yet this did not bother me. All of my worries were so far away I could hardly remember what they felt like. They were beyond my reach. Standing and staring at him it felt as if I were in a trance. It was the same oblivious bliss I had felt when Rachel had convinced me the pot cigarette would not hurt me. It felt nice. I stopped to enjoy the feeling for a while. I could not remember the last time I had felt so carefree. It was like being amongst the fluffy, innocent clouds.

But why wasn't Charlie smiling? My heart was skipping beats. I was so excited I had forgotten how to breathe properly. Meanwhile Charlie looked bored. I considered he might be annoyed at me. I had been annoyed at myself after his death.

It was difficult to think of what move I should make next. Nothing in my life had prepared me for something like this. Not even seeing my dad on this island could compare to this. All I could do was stand and stare. There was so much I wanted to say. There was so much I _needed _to say to him after his death. There were things I had planned to say. Now I couldn't think of anything.

A cold breeze pressed against my cheek. This was no dream. It was real life and I would have to say something. I worked hard to unlock my jaw. "Charlie…" I could say nothing else.

His expression didn't change. "Claire." His voice was toneless.

I broke free from my trance. The perfect bliss had been shattered. I was fully awake now, fully aware. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I was surprised to find my arms were around a solid figure. He was cold. He did not hold me back. "Charlie, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so scared."

He repeated my name and it wasn't enough. I removed my arms from around him and I checked his blank face.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" I took his face in my hands. His eyes were directed at mine, but they didn't see anything. "Look at me, please look at me Charlie. I need you, I love you."

I thought I felt his arms move around my body. I pulled him into my embrace again. I held him as tight as I could. I could feel him. I could feel his warm body against mine. It was Charlie and he was in my arms. A balloon was swelling in my heart.

Then I was falling. I was falling face first onto the jungle floor. Charlie had disappeared. The jungle was disappearing around me.

I was disappearing.

"Claire, Claire, wake up." A voice said, as my body shook.

I opened my eyes. With a groan I realized it was Thomas shaking me as I lay in his bed. "What?"

"Come on, you're gonna be late for work." He told me.

I sat up and looked around the loft. How had I gotten back here? Tears were springing up in my eyes – where was Charlie?


End file.
